Albacore
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: Look here, I just tattooed a wedding band/ on what looks like, to me, my mother's hand..." MoJo drabblefic/songfic. Set to "Albacore" by Ani Difranco; takes place after their wedding. Warning: Extreme fluff!


**A/n: I promise (eh) this is the LAST Ani Difranco song i'll use for a fic. I just...tend to think of MoJo when I hear her. Anyway, I heard this song at Ani's concert a month ago, it's not recorded yet, she's just been going around playing it.**

**And it's lovely and simple, with a nice melody. Anyway, it's called "Albacore."**

**...Enjoy!**

Maureen sat on a bench in the dimly-lit courtyard.

It was behind the huge hall they'd rented for the wedding. She could hear the noise coming from inside; the clinking together of glasses, shuffled footsteps indicating dancing, and the muffled sounds of people talking and laughing.

Maureen was the only one outside, in the peaceful, quiet night. It was relaxing, and the cool June breeze blew around her, rustling the leaves on the trees, and raising goose bumps on her bare shoulders.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was red; and she'd picked it out to spite her mother.

"Maureen!" Mrs. Johnson said when the diva came out of the dressing room wearing it. "You can't be serious."

But Maureen had twirled around in it, noticing how it brought out her dark hair and hazel eyes. It accentuated every curve, and Maureen fell in love with it.

"Dear, try one of the white ones," Nancy had said, gesturing to the pile of frumpy, white, puffy-sleeved dresses she'd picked out herself.

"Mom, no. It's perfect." And Nancy had shut up, for once, because Maureen had been right.

Joanne had looked beautiful, too; so beautiful, in fact, that Maureen felt plain standing next to her at the altar. She had worn a white dress, long and strapless. It made her gorgeous skin glow.

Now, picking at the fabric of her dress, Maureen was glad she'd chosen it. She didn't think she was fit to wear white, like a traditional bride. Joanne could pull it off; because she was so...perfect.

But Maureen was far from pure, in that sense.

.x.

_Look here I just tattooed a wedding band _

_On what looks like, to me, my mother's hand _

_I'm no blushing girl, no innocent dove _

_It took me a long time to find love _

.x.

Following her gaze down to her hands, Maureen smiled at the new markings. She had tattooed a wedding band on her ring finger, a symbol of her ultimate commitment to Joanne. Her new wife (Maureen wasn't sure how she liked that word, but she supposed it would grow on her) wore a real one; afraid of needles, and of course, of the pain.

It was hard for Maureen to comprehend it: actually getting married.

If anyone had told her four years ago that she'd find Prince Charming in the form of Cinderella, instead; and that she'd fall impossibly in love with her and get married, Maureen would have laughed at them.

But it really had happened.

And what almost scared Maureen was the fact that she couldn't bear to lose Joanne. She'd been too young when they'd met, too immature to really understand what to do with the word 'soulmate.' She'd screwed that up, but Joanne had forgiven her, something that Maureen loved most about the lawyer.

Now that they'd said their vows, up there in front of friends and family, Maureen was certain that she would be spending forever with Joanne. Though it was hard for her to even comprehend the meaning of forever, she'd begun to try, with Joanne there to help.

Looking at her future, for once, Maureen saw things she'd never thought about before.

She saw kids; two young girls who looked like both of them. They had Joanne's skin and her own eyes, Joanne's patience, but her passion, and Jo's smile.

She and Joanne would show them pictures of them now, pictures of the wedding, or of when they were dating. Their kids would laugh at them, pointing at the funny-looking hats and clothes that were worn "back then."

.x.

_But now I have no doubt and I never will _

_that I am meant to be loving you _

_And it fairly blew my mind to be so sure _

_When that little needle said "I Do"_

.x.

"Maureen?" A voice said, and Maureen looked up to see a figure walking toward her, Joanne. The moonlight and dim lamp-posts of the empty courtyard lit her perfect; making her dress and skin glow like she was some sort of goddess.

"Hey." Maureen patted the spot next to her on the bench, and Joanne sat down with a smile, taking her hand instinctively.

"Your mom and dad have been badgering me for the last half-hour, asking when they'll get grandchildren." She laughed. "What're you doing out here, all by yourself?"

Maureen smiled slightly. "Just thinking."

Joanne nodded after a second, understanding the moment's quietness. She sighed happily, resting her head on Maureen's bare shoulder.

"I'm glad I married you," Maureen said to her other half, and Joanne chuckled. "I'm glad you married me, too. I was surprised you accepted."

Maureen stroked her hair lightly. "I could never refuse you, Pookie."

Joanne smirked. "Mark's still pouting about it. Who would've thought? Maureen Johnson, the commitment-phobe. Marrying Joanne Jefferson, the control freak."

"Hey!" Maureen said, "We aren't that stereotypical." She laughed. "I think we make a good team."

.x.

_My love gives me hope _

_My love gives me pride _

_My love gets me past the landmines inside_

.x.

Joanne took her head off of Maureen's shoulder, turning to look into her eyes. "I love your eyes," Joanne said quietly. "They're like honey."

Maureen blushed, pressing her forehead against the other woman's. She could hear Joanne's steady breathing. It was comforting, somehow.

After a minute, Maureen heard a song coming from inside. It was slow, and she recognized it as something she'd requested to be played at the reception. She didn't want to go inside and dance to it, though; she didn't like to slow-dance in front of lots of people. It reminded her of high school prom, which she definitely didn't want to re-live at her wedding.

All she and Joanne needed were the stars and moon to light their way. "Let's dance," she whispered into Joanne's ear, and Joanne stood up, pulling Maureen with her.

She snorted when she heard the song that was playing. "Maureen Johnson. You are such a sappy romantic." Maureen grinned. "Only for you, baby." She pulled Joanne close, slipping her arms around the woman's neck. Joanne, in turn, wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist, pulling her closer.

.x.

_When I am next to you, I am more me _

_Inside me is a room to which you hold the key _

.x.

They swayed back and forth to the distant music; Joanne occasionally spinning her around and pulling her close again. Maureen leaned in to Joanne, singing along with the song.

"_Like an unexpected song...an unexpected song...that only we are hearing..." _She sang, and she heard a sigh from Joanne as they finally broke apart.

Maureen looked up. "Look," she simply said, and Joanne looked up. "Hmm?"

Maureen looked back at her, before smiling up at the sky. "Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?"

Joanne nodded, pecking her on the lips. "It's always beautiful."

Maureen smirked. "Like you!" She poked Joanne's nose playfully, and Joanne kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're terrible."

.x.

_Look at that honey moon in the albacore sky _

_Look with all of you, not just your eye _

_Look at its dancing light in the whispering trees _

.x.

And they sat on the bench in silence, none of their guests noticing their absence; suspended in time, the last night before the first day of their new life together.

.x.

_Look at how I love you and you love me _

_.x._

_Look at how I love you and you love me_

**...And review. :-) I don't own "Albacore," RENT or "Unexpected Song."**


End file.
